What A Wicked Thing To Do (To Let Me Dream Of You)
by SleazyforAnyWeasley
Summary: When his parents told him and Thea they were going to participate in the foster program, Oliver expected some underfed and gangly kids from the Glades. What he didn't expect was Felicity Smoak, a 16 year old blonde with legs that went on for miles, and who was possibly smarter than his whole family combined.
1. Fostering Felicity Smoak

When his parents told him and Thea they were going to participate in the foster program, Oliver expected some underfed and gangly kids from the Glades. What he didn't expect was Felicity Smoak, a 16 year old blonde with legs that went on for miles, and who was possibly smarter than his whole family combined.

Oliver was luckily away at college, so he wouldn't be spending much time at home to further entertain these thoughts. He was at Stanford, about an hour away. Stanford wasn't his family's choice but Harvard kicked him out after his freshman year, so when his parents offered Stanford a large "donation," Oliver transferred.

He only spent three hours with Felicity, and he was glad he was returning to school. She was 4 years younger than him, and Thea was already calling her their "sister." Those two reasons alone should have given Oliver enough reason to stop staring at her brightly colored lips as she talked animatedly to Thea about something.

"Sorry, I didn't really get to know you." Felicity smiled as Oliver stood in the foyer, preparing to say goodbye to his family.

"I'm sure I'll see you when I come back, I only have three weeks left and then I'm here for the summer."

"I shouldn't still be here by then. They'll either accept my emancipation request, or find my mother, whichever comes first." Though she said this as if it were a hopeful statement, Oliver noticed that the emotion didn't quite reach her eyes. They both knew she was smart enough to know how her situation would end.

Oliver came home three weeks later, and much like their unspoken prediction, Felicity Smoak was still there, and wearing impossibly short pajama shorts. Oliver was hoping everything would have worked out and she wouldn't be there. Especially considering a few dreams he had at Stanford which were definitely not appropriate.

"Ollie! You're home early!" Thea bounded down the stairs and straight into his arms. "Now, you can spend the summer with us!"

His 10 year old sister was like the energizer bunny and she never seemed to slow down.

"Speedy, let him breathe. He walked in the door 30 seconds ago." Felicity laughed as she walked closer to the pair.

"Speedy?" Oliver questioned at the use of his nickname for his sister.

"Uhhh, yeah. Speedy, I mean Thea says you call her that. If it you're uncomfortable with me using it, that's fine. I get that I'm not really family. Well I'm mean legally we are family, because of the whole fostering thing, but also we aren't really family because we aren't blood related and..." Felicity babbled.

"Felicity," Oliver said as he set Thea down and placed a hand on her shoulder, which was only covered by the thin strap of her tank top. Oliver ignored the spark of electricity that flowed through him, and he could swear he saw Felicity suppress a shiver. "Of course, you are really family. You can call her Speedy too. I mean she wants you too, otherwise she wouldn't have told you."

"Ollie, Lissy said she would take me shopping today." Thea turned back into to whisper, "It's book shopping, but I want her to feel like family so I said yes."

"You could come with us if you want. I mean you don't have to, I mean you probably have better things to do than hang out with your sister and pseudo-sister..."

"Tommy doesn't get in for a few days, so I'm free. I'd love to come. Maybe I could even pick up a book, you know one without pictures because I am in college now." Oliver joked.

Felicity smiled and for a minute he swore the world stopped. His foster sister was remarkable and Thea loved her. She was remarkable and hot. She was also his foster sister. He tried to stress the word sister in his mind, but all he could think of was Felicity being the one who ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms instead of Thea.

"Earth to Ollie!" Thea laughed as she jumped up in front of him.

"What?"

"You kind of zoned out and stared at me. Are you feeling okay?" Felicity smiled sweetly as Thea climbed onto her back.

"Fine. Uh, what time are you guys going?" Oliver tried to plaster one of his fake smiles onto his face in hopes to rectify whatever that just was.

Two hours later Oliver was in the car with Thea and Felicity, who were both singing some overplayed pop song at the top of their lungs. Felicity sat in front, and Oliver started to wonder if the girl owned a pair of pants, or longer skirts. Not that her skirts were that short or anything. Her skirt had ridden up and Oliver could swear her legs had gotten longer.

Oliver hadn't even put the car in park when Thea threw her door open, running towards to book store.

"Is she always this..."

"Speedy?" he cut her off with a laugh.

"I was going to say excitable. I mean I love a book store as much as your next nerd, but a few hours ago I had to convince her that shopping for books was a legitimate shopping trip. I told her she had enough clothes." She smiled, and Oliver confirmed to himself that her smile did indeed stop time.

Once they entered the bookstore Felicity left his side to immediately browse the books with Thea, Oliver had never had a girl leave his side so fast, and it was a strange feeling for him. It only got stranger when he had to remind himself that she was his foster sister, and he was twenty while she was sixteen.

"Oliver, man, you're back in town?" Carter Bowen came up and patted him on the back. Oliver couldn't help but think even his hellos were pretentious.

"Obviously. Look I can't talk right now I'm with..."

"Thea, and that new hot blonde? You bring her back from Stanford?" Carter said as he gave a nod to Felicity and Thea who waved to the boys.

"She's my sister, well my foster sister." Oliver went to walk towards the girl, but he found they were already walking towards him.

"Hey Thea." Carter reached out to give Thea a hug which she rebuffed and Oliver stifled a laugh.

"I'm going to look at the magazines." she told Oliver and Felicity, completely ignoring the presence of Carter.

"Hello, Oliver tells me you're his new sister. My name's Carter. Carter Bowen." He gave a smug smile and offered his hand to Felicity. She was gracious enough to take and he brought it up to his lips, and she immediately pulled her hand back.

"My name's Felicity. And it's foster sister." She plastered a fake smile on her face and moved closer to Oliver.

"Well, Carter we should probably get going before Thea buys the whole store." Oliver slipped an arm around Felicity's shoulders and lead her towards where Thea was standing.

"He seems like a tool."

"He is the douchiest douche to ever douche." Thea bounded up to them with more magazines than books in her arms.

Oliver felt Felicity's shoulder shake as she laughed, and he only then realized he still had his arms around her. He quickly removed it and grabbed Thea's stuff.

"Let's go pay for these."

Oliver walked towards the register leaving Felicity behind with Thea. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice and hooked arms with Thea and followed him. The girls asked about getting ice cream, but Oliver said it probably wasn't a good idea. Watching Felicity eat an ice cream cone wasn't an image he needed in his head.

"We can make sundaes tonight before I go out." Felicity offered to Thea.

"Go out?" Oliver felt something in the pit of his stomach but he sure as hell was not ready to acknowledge it.

"Yeah, Felicity has a date." Thea mocked in a teasing tone.

"You know you can only mock someone when it's a crush, or like a first date, right Thea?" Felicity laughed turning to the back of the car and pinching Thea's leg. Oliver choose to try and forget the sliver of skin he saw when her shirt rode up.

"Who are you going out with?" Oliver tried to keep his voice level.

"My boyfriend, Barry. We've been dating for the past few months." she was blushing and it was the sweetest thing Oliver had seen, and part of him wondered how far her blushes went.

The family dinner passed in its usual way. Oliver's mother let him know how proud of him she was for him finishing the semester, while his father let him know he can do better next semester. It also seemed that they had a new golden child in Felicity. The girl was a certified genius and would be going to MIT in the fall, since she graduated early.

After dinner and the sundaes Felicity promised, Thea and Felicity ran up to Felicity's room, which Oliver discovered was right across the hall from his room. Oliver sat in the living room discussing with his parents his summer plans, which apparently included a job at QC.

When Felicity came down the stairs with Thea, he had to force himself to look over her right shoulder. It was probably best for him to not stare directly at her. Her hair was curly and pushed over onto one shoulder, in a sort of ponytail type thing. She was also wearing a floral dress which seemed so proper, yet so sexy.

Oliver cleared his throat, "Uh you look pretty-pretty."

"Thanks." There was that blush again, and Oliver found himself imagining himself taking Felicity out to wherever this Barry guy was taking her.

Felicity walked into the living room and hugged Thea, his mother, and his father. She turned to him. To his surprise, she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms immediately wrapped around her and pulled her close. She smelled like strawberries, a scent Oliver never really cared for, until now.

A throat cleared in the background and they both let go, the spell between them quickly breaking. She turned on her heels offered another goodbye to the family and head out the door. Oliver knew for sure that he was in trouble.


	2. When Tommy Met Felicity

It had been a week since the hugging incident and Oliver and Felicity acted like it didn't even happen. Except for the fact they went out of their way to avoid touching each other. Oliver was excited became Tommy would being stopping by that day, Tommy meant parties, and parties meant girls. Age-appropriate, non-foster sister girls.

Felicity's room being right across from his didn't turn out to be much of a problem, at nights she was out with Barry and he hardly saw her. She also woke up before noon, so seeing how cute he knew had to look with morning hair hadn't been a problem. The only problem existed after her morning run, when she took a shower. After her shower the smell of her strawberry shampoo lingered in the hall between their rooms, which only caused him to think about that hug.

"Mister Oliver." Raisa smiled as she popped her head through the door.

"What's up Raisa?"

"Mister Tommy is here." Oliver threw a shirt on and made his way to the door. "He's already being welcomed by Miss Thea and Miss Felicity."

The only person who was a bigger flirt than Oliver, was Tommy. Sure enough, when Oliver got to the stairs he saw Felicity smiling and laughing as Tommy talked to her.

"Oliver, your friend is so nice. A lot better than that Carter Bowen guy I met." Felicity smiled, never taking her eyes off of Tommy.

"Carter and I aren't friends, and Tommy if you continue flirting with my...with Felicity, we won't be either." Oliver looked pointedly at Tommy, to which Tommy responded with putting his hands up in surrender.

"Well, I have to go get ready, Barry's picking me up in an hour. It was nice meeting you Tommy. We should catch up later and you can tell me embarrassing stories about Oliver."

Felicity turned on her heel, waved over her shoulder, and skipped up the stairs. Oliver tried to ignore the one-two punch he felt in his gut, first over Tommy and then Barry.

"Your new sister is hot. Maybe I should talk to daddy dearest and ask him to enroll us in this program."

"Tommy..."

"What like you haven't noticed? With her cute lips and those damn legs! Does she always wear such short shorts?" Tommy smirked.

"Well the point of shorts are to be short..."

"No, those aren't just shorts, man. Those shorts combined with those legs are dangerous. You're telling me, that you seriously haven't noticed how hot Felicity is?" Tommy gave Oliver a knowing and pointed look.

"She's my sister, Tommy." Oliver couldn't even convince himself as he said it.

"Foster sister, Oliver." Tommy countered with a smirk.

"Same difference."

"Okay. Sure. I'm just saying if my "foster sister" looked like that, and lived across from me, I'd be all for "keeping it in the family," if you know what I mean."

"Felicity's just different, man, you know from all the other girls we spend our time with. I would never want her to feel uncomfortable around me." Oliver ran a hand over his face.

"So, you have noticed?" Tommy laughed.

"Of course I've noticed, you saw the shorts!" Tommy laughed and Oliver punched his arm. "But man, it's not just the shorts. She pretty, and she's smart, like genius-level smart. Thea adores her. And she does this babbling thing, where one minute she could be telling you about computers and the next it seems like she's hitting on you."

"Dude, you have it bad for your sister." Tommy joked.

"Foster sister." Oliver clarified, "And beside the whole issue of that, she has a boyfriend. Or at least I think she does. Plus, she's 16."

"You just turned 20. I don't see the problem. Plus, she told me she turns 17 next month. You've done a lot worse than date a girl who is three years younger than you, Oliver. Remember when you slept with your sister's nanny? Who was married?"

"See stories like that," Oliver pointed at Tommy, "are the ones I would not like you to tell Felicity."

Tommy and Oliver spent the rest of the day talking about their past semester at college. Tommy apparently was seeing someone, which Oliver thought would make their nights out less fun. However, Oliver didn't see himself enjoying the club scene when he could be at home with Felicity.

When Oliver got back home from his day out with Tommy, he was headed up to his room when he saw Felicity's door open. He gave a quiet knock on the door, and when she looked up at him with that smile, he realized he was still in trouble.

"Can I come in?" Oliver smiled as he watched Felicity paint her toenails bright green on her bed.

"Of course, it's your house."

"It's your house too, you know. You're family." Felicity returned the smile he gave, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Oliver don't know what possessed him, or where he got the sudden confidence to do so, but he sat on her bed right next to her and took her foot in his hand. He took the bottle of green nail polish out her hands and started painting her nails.

"Should I even ask why you are so good at painting a girl's toenails?" she titled her head to side and bit her lip, Oliver groaned internally.

"Thea."

"Right. So, uh Oliver, is that how you really see me? As family?" she asked with an unsure voice.

"Of course."

"So you see me like a sister? Like you see Thea?" Felicity stared at him, with those blue eyes he had gotten so accustomed to dreaming about.

"No." he whispered so low, he was unsure she heard him until she let out a short breath.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until a loud crash broke the moment. It was Thea, jumping on the bed.

"Paint mine next, Ollie. See Lis, this is why I keep him around, he's useless otherwise." Thea mocked as she flicked her wrist.

With the heated moment broken, Felicity slipped off the bed, while Oliver painted Thea's nails. At least, he was sure that his feelings weren't one-sided. However, he didn't know if that made the situation better, or worse.


End file.
